


Wisdom

by kisahawklin



Series: Alexander drabbles and shorts [17]
Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-27
Updated: 2007-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin





	Wisdom

Hephaestion understands.

He understands Alexander’s place in the world and his place in Alexander’s world.

He understands Olympias’ ambitions for Alexander and agrees with them, silently.

He understands Cleitus’ hatred of him and accepts it as the price he must pay for his good fortune.

He understands Bagoas’ simple, obedient ways. He loves Bagoas, in his way, for his precise, honest care of Alexander.

He understands both Alexander’s need for Roxane and her hatred of him. He bears the hatred as another burden on shoulders accustomed to the weight of jealousy.

He has none himself, needs none. He has Alexander.


End file.
